


Fallen...into the hands of the Akatsuki

by NariKarma26



Category: Naruto
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: A young girl is following an Akatsuki member. She manages to remain unnoticed for days on end, she's hoping to join the Akatsuki... But she needs someone to take her there. And that someone is Uchiha Itachi...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any Naruto characters, and just like to give their fans a new perspective about them.
> 
> This is my first Naruto piece, so praise and comments about how I could do better is appreciated.
> 
> This is chapter 1 of 3. The 2nd chapter will be out by January 9th, 2016.
> 
> Please don't steal my original female character...

Leaves crunch under feet that are gone in an instant. Shadows race in and out of the gaps between the giant oak trees of the forest. As she runs, animals stay asleep as they should be, for she is unnoticed by anyone. Suddenly, she stops. The leaves behind her begin to settle, and the crickets of the night grow louder. She smiles devilishly, and suddenly she is no longer on the cold ground, but atop a branch of a mighty oak tree. Quickly, and quietly she looks around. Then, she spots him. Without a sound, she's racing towards him, jumping from branch to branch, being careful not to fall. Soon enough, she'll meet the Akatsuki.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
He runs towards the river silently, and stops at the waters edge. He looks across the water, spotting a perfectly placed rock in the center of the raging rapids. He leaps without hesitation, and lands in the middle of the raging rapids in the river. White water rushes under his feet, unable to touch him. Then suddenly, the water level grows, but he's already gone, and landing gracefully on the other side of the river. He goes over to the nearest boulder, and thumps down upon it with a huff. He begins to relax, taking out a bag that had been hidden under his robe with the red cloud pattern decorating it. From that small, leather bag, Itachi retrieves two rice cakes around the size of his fist. Itachi carefully places them down securely on the boulder next to him, then picks one rice cake up to eye level and gawks at it lovingly. Itachi had been traveling for days on end, with no rest, and definitely no food. He takes a bite of that rice cake, his only bite. As he's chewing that one and only bite of rice cake, Itachi hears a rock rumble downward. Without a moments hesitation his Sharingan is activated, ready for battle.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
She has him in sight, and is not letting him go. She's been running atop the branches of trees for about two days now, nonstop. Suddenly, he stops, as does she. He's stopped at the edge of a river with raging rapids, ready to jump. She sees this, and begins her jutsu. He lands in the middle of the water on a small rock, just as he leaps to the other side of the water, her jutsu begins performing, raising the water in order to capture him In a water prison. As if not to be discovered quite yet, she immediately stops her jutsu angrily. She crawls out further on the branch, staying low to not be seen. He'd landed on the other side of the river, and then sat down on a big rock, pulling out food from a hidden bag. His back is turned to her, so she makes a break for it, she leaps down onto the ground, and then copies his exact movement by crossing the river. She leaps onto the same stone in the middle of the white rapids, and then leaps to the other side. She cannot rest lime him though, as soon as she's reached the other side of the river, she leaps upon a nearby cliff. She goes down on her belly as soon as she lands, and looks at him again. He was still eating, and hadn't notices her. She gets up, and begins running about an eighth of a mile away, keeping her distance, but still able to see him. Just as she reaches her destination, she steps on a bad rock and sends it tumbling down with a loud crash. While the rock had gotten the attention of him, she had slipped on that rock and fallen onto the cliff, hitting her head in the process, and ultimately knocking her out cold.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
With his Sharingan activated, Itachi raises to his feet and begins to scout the area, hoping to catch them before they catch him. Itachi had been looking for bandits, supposing they'd be after the little bit of money he had brought with him. Bit Itachi doesn't find bandits, instead, he sees a girl, about an eighth of a mile away, unconscious on a cliff. Itachi drops his rice cake on the ground and rushes towards the girl at his full speed, he's still watching her as she begins to slip off the cliff, and suddenly she's in midair, falling to her demise. Itachi manages to get only a few feet away from her when she crashes to the stone ground. Itachi is astonished he couldn't get there in time, but begins examining her supposed dead body. He kneels down to look at her broken leg, blood pools around her white coat red with blood. Her leg is completely twisted backwards, the bone sticking out just above the knee. She's bleeding from her mouth, and has a jagged cut on the right side of her throat. Realizing there's nothing he could do to help, Itachi begins walking back to the boulder he had been eating at.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Slowly, she opens her eyes. Blood clouds her vision, but she manages to see the man she had been following walking away from her, his guard down. She takes this chance, and spins around on the ground, hitting his ankles with her good leg, and knocking him down on the ground next to her. Quickly, she gets to her feet and hovers over him. He looks amazed, confused, and she loves it. She smiles, and says with blood gushing from her mouth: "F-found you". She says this while pointing to Itachi's cloak, and then crashing down on top of him unconscious.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Itachi's mouth is agape, but he brushes off his feeling of surprised. Itachi carefully, sets the girl down next to him, and then raises to his feet. This girl had been dying when he had looked at her, yet she managed to knock him on the ground, raise to her feet without a wince of pain about her leg, she didn't give a shit that she had been spitting blood all over him, and she knew who he was. Itachi kneeled down to loom at her again, and this time saw something that explained everything. She had a leaf shinobi headband, he hadn't noticed it before, and nl w he just stares at it. This goes on for about a half an hour, in that time, he thinks about how much this girl actually reminds him of Sasuke, his life brother who had grown so much. After freeing himself from that state of uneasiness, he carefully slides his arms under her mangled, unconscious body, and picks her up. She's pressed against his chest, still spitting up blood, bit he doesn't care. Itachi begins running down the river, leaving his food on the boulder for the animals to enjoy. Itachi had decided this the moment this girl in his arms had knocked him down, he was bringing her to the Akatsuki.


End file.
